Friends in My Heart
by AznTigress
Summary: When Cloud is by himself, two good friends remind him that he's never alone. OneShot


**A/N:** Just to let you know, this takes place sometime after the end of the game. Also, Cloud hasn't started his delivery service yet; the deliveries mentioned are only favors at this point in time.

SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NEVER PLAYED THE GAME! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Friends in My Heart**

On the outskirts of Edge on a white sunless day, Cloud sat on a high cliff overlooking the bleak, empty piece of rocky landscape that separated him from civilization. Behind him rested the Hardy-DAYTONA, its engine still slightly warm after returning from the Chocobo Farm to deliver a package to the farm-owner. Taking a breath of the now clean air surrounding the ruined Midgar, Cloud stares out into the horizon. His mind was a mess, memories still a bit jumbled after Sephiroth and JENOVA's influences. This was the first time since he returned to his old self that he was able to take things in slowly and think about everything that had happened to him.

Throughout his journey, he had always felt alone, especially when he really was alone. When he entered the Shin-Ra military and gave the Black Materia to Sephiroth not once but twice, Cloud had never felt more alone than he had before. He felt so helpless and weak, just like he had when Tifa fell off of Mt. Nibel when they were kids.

Angry at himself, Cloud punches the cold and lifeless ground beneath him and growls in frustration. Everything began with him and everything ended with him. Even his closest friends were victims of his foolishness.

_The failed experiment._

Hojo's words echo through his mind, tormenting his heart and soul.

_A failure. That's what I am. Nothing but a useless failure._

"Are you still thinking like that?"

Surprised by the sudden outburst, Cloud leaps to his feet and spins around to find himself face to face with his former best friend.

"Zack!"

"In spirit," chuckles the dark-haired young man. "Geez, Cloud. When are you going to stop beating yourself up like this?"

"What?" exclaims Cloud.

"You know what," asserts Zack, smoothing back his spiky hair with his hand. "You and this whole 'everything's my fault' trip. It's got to stop."

"But, everything _was_ my fault," replies Cloud solemnly. "If it wasn't for me, you'd still be alive. You should've left me back at the mansion and save yourself."

"Hey, I don't want any of that coming from you!" Zack snaps sharply with a frown on his face. "You're my best friend, Cloud. I could never just leave you there by yourself. I saved you because you're like a brother to me. I wouldn't have saved your butt if I didn't care about you."

"Why me, then?" demanded Cloud. Now _he_ was getting upset as well. "Why pick me as your best friend?"

"Why _not_ you?" returned Zack equally upset. Taking a deep breath, he rubs the bridge of his nose with a gloved hand. "You know what, this isn't going anywhere." He looks up at the sky and cups his hands around his mouth. "I could use a little help here!"

As if on cue, a light, misty rain fell upon both of them, planting tiny droplets of water on their spiky heads. Zack hangs his head and smiles with a slight chuckle.

"Ha ha, very funny," he exclaims sarcastically. "I was hoping you'd come in person instead."

As sudden as the rain fell, it quickly dissipates, leaving the men's hair sparkling with water droplets. Appearing from behind Zack, Aerith steps forward towards Cloud and smiles that gentle heart-warming smile of hers.

"What's with the water show?" wonders Zack as he wipes water off his face with his arms.

"I thought you guys needed to cool down before I step in," Aerith answers matter-of-factly.

"He started it," spoke up Cloud, crossing his arms over his chest.

Aerith shakes her head and sighs. She turns to face Zack, who had just finished drying his face. "I thought you said you could handle this on your own."

"Well how was I supposed to know he'd be all immature like that," retorts the young man defensively.

"Hey, I _am_ standing right here, you know," vociferates Cloud with a frown.

"Cloud…" exclaims Aerith softly. "You're not to blame for anyone's death. You've got to understand that… these things happen. And there's nothing you can do about it. It's not your fault."

"Yeah, Cloud," added Zack. "We can blame Shin-Ra, Sephiroth, anyone when bad things happen. But understand that we operate according to what fate has in store for us. Bad things happen, maybe for a reason or no reason at all. All I know is, Cloud, we can't turn back the clock. What's past is past. It's time to move on."

Aerith nods in agreement as Cloud looks at the both of them.

"But…" he began, hanging his head slowly. "I… miss you guys."

Aerith simply smiles as she goes up to the blonde-haired young man and gives him a good hug. Zack joins in and the three of them give one another one firm group hug.

"Cloud," said Aerith. "Whether alive or dead, know that we and everyone else are always with you in spirit. You're never alone, even when you are."

"Just remember us forever, and we'll be with you forever," adds Zack as the three separated with Zack laying a couple of pats on Cloud's back.

"Don't forget the others either," continues Aerith. "Barret, Cid, Red XIII, Vincent, Yuffie, Reeve, and especially, Tifa."

"Aerith's right," agrees Zack with a hearty grin. "It's okay to miss the people who aren't around anymore, but you shouldn't forget about the people who are still here."

"Yeah…" replies Cloud, hanging his head slightly.

Suddenly, Zack and Aerith's bodies began shimmering with bright white light. Cloud became alarmed, but the smiles on his friends' faces assured him that nothing was wrong.

"Well, Cloud," spoke Zack. "It's time for us to get going."

The blonde-haired swordsman nods his head in affirmation, acknowledging the situation at hand. "Zack… Aerith… You guys… will always be in my heart…"

With final waves of farewell, Zack and Aerith fade away, leaving sparkles of light in their wake. Cloud stood there watching each and every sparkle as they floated in the air and fade away. As the sparkles fade, sunlight began piercing through the grey clouds that layered the sky, bringing a renewed brightness to Midgar and the wilderness surrounding it. Cloud could feel the warmth of the sun and turns around to look at the landscape before him. Everything looked as if it was given new life, a new beginning. As a gentle breeze blew past him, Cloud could tell from the bottom of his heart that things will be all right.

_Because my friends are with me… I… am not alone._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Where does Advent Children fit into all of this? I wrote this story on the theory that Cloud's contraction of Geostigma plays a big part in making him the way he was at the beginning of Advent Children. Do note that a lot can happen in two years.


End file.
